


Only Family I Need

by ResidentHesitant



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Ficlet, Found Family, Nonbinary Party Poison, Pre-Canon, late night philosophy with the bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHesitant/pseuds/ResidentHesitant
Summary: “Did you ever think you’d have a family again?”“Huh?”“When you ran away,” Ghoul says, staring up at the dark sky, “Did you think you’d have a family again?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "a family doesnt have to be traditional, it can be four twenty-somethings and their collective 9 year old child"

“Did you ever think you’d have a family again?”

“Huh?”

“When you ran away,” Ghoul says, staring up at the dark sky, “Did you think you’d have a family again?”

“Kobra’s the only family I needed,” Poison replies, sitting beside him on the car bonnet. It was a cool night; the stars glittered gently above them.

“You know what I mean, though. Like, a group you can rely on and trust.”

“No, then,” Poison says, running a hand through their hair, “Don’t feel like I had much of a family in the first place.”

“Other than Kobra.”

“Other than Kobra.” There was a pause. “Hey, Ghoul?”

“What?” Ghoul props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Poison. They were silhouetted in the porch light, a fiery halo surrounding their head.

“Do you think of us as a family? Me and the guys?”

“Well, yeah. We have a kid and everything, don’t we?”

Poison thinks back to the BL/ind-approved books of their childhood. A smiling family standing in front of a small house, all waving. A mother, a father, two children, and a dog. They _had_ a mother and father. Those parents _had_ two children, two boys.

Not anymore.

They remember walking home from school, Kobra clinging to their hand as the two of them went through Batt City. They remember getting home, doing propaganda-infused history homework, eating BL/ind-approved meals. They remember not taking their pills, but taking all the canned food and their father’s pocketknife when they ran away with Kobra in tow.

“A family isn’t necessarily what Batt City wants you to think, Poise,” Ghoul says, interrupting their thoughts, “We could be a family. What, four twenty-somethings and a girl that some mystic radio voice told us would save the world? Sounds like a family to me.”

Poison snorts, pushing Ghoul’s shoulder.

“Maybe we’re all a family,” Ghoul continues, “Ain’t that what killjoy life is based on? Unity and love and shit?”

“If you call gang wars and gettin’ robbed at gunpoint ‘love,’ then yeah.” Poison snorts again, sarcastic.

“You know what I mean, though.” Ghoul sits up all the way, nudging Poison’s shoulder with his own. “All those people you meet at concerts and stuff. People you help out. Communities of ‘joys in old apartment buildings. It’s fuckin’ shiny, dude.”

Poison thinks about it for a moment. They all live together, they all care for each other, they all do chores and take care of a kid. That last thing was proving to be the most difficult.

“Shiny as fuck,” Poison agrees. The diner door opens; Jet comes out to tell Poison that the Girl wants them to tell her a story.

It was nice to have a family again, Poison decides. Real fuckin’ nice.


End file.
